What is he doing here?
by CrystalFoxFairy
Summary: He was fine with the lying and sneaking around, until he saw Derek Hale's car parked outside of his house. A small Father's Day fluff one-shot. Rated T due to language. Please read the author's note.


**I do not own Teen Wolf, the characters, or any mentioned products.**

* * *

Sheriff John Stilinski knew something was wrong. For weeks Stiles has been keeping secrets from him, sneaking in and out of the house, and lying constantly to him. Normally he would have passed it off as a phase and not worry too much about it, except that he kept finding Stiles at various crime scenes for, God know what, reasons. He wanted to find the right moment to sit down with Stiles and coax him to just finally tell him what all of the lying and sneaking around was for, but all of his plans changed when he drove by his house while on patrol and found the car of Derek _Fucking_ Hale in front of his house.

It's Friday night and the Camaro of a murder suspect is parked in front of his house like it belonged there. The Sheriff _wanted_ to pretend that he thought Hale had broken into his house and is currently trying to chop Stiles up, but that theory went out the window when Stiles is running out of the house looking worried.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for an hour." Yup, that is not suspicious at all.

"I was driving by on patrol when I saw Hale's car out here. Since when did you two become friends?"

Stiles started flaying his arms around answering, "What? Me friends with him? Of course not, that would be crazy." It was as if Stiles thought he was stupid. The Sheriff waited for Stiles to say something better, or at least realistic, but ended up just watching him scratch his head for a while.

"I'm going in." The Sheriff started heading for the front door while Stiles had a delayed reaction before he started trying to pull him away from the door.

"Dad, No! Please, just wait. Go back on patrol and when work is done it will all make sense." The Sheriff wasn't hearing any of it and opened the front door to find Derek Hale putting up a banner that said in large bold letters, "Happy Father's Day."

Derek was standing underneath the banner looking stuck between bolting through the back door or jumping through the living room window. When it seemed like neither would be a good option, he just gave a nod and spoke a very quiet greeting of, "Sheriff." The Sheriff responded back with a nod and looked around the room noting nothing else suspicious.

That was until Scott came out from the kitchen saying, "Ok, man, I just finished the salad and I am working on the heavily buttered mashed potatoes, and mom just put the cake into the oven, but I don't think we can finish that before your dad gets home, no matter how much werewolf speed we use." When he finally realized that said father was at the house, there was a small pause before Scott looked to Derek and quite nearly growled, "This is why we told you to park at the end of the road, but no, you just couldn't listen to us for once, could you?"

The Sheriff was shocked to say the least. He decided that, to finish this moment off, he should just go into the kitchen and see what else was planned for the evening. There he found Melissa McCall humming while mixing some icing for, what is now safe to assume, the cake in the oven and something that looked similar to a Panini press sitting on the counter.

"Is that a George Forman grill?" The elder Stilinski's question startled Melissa and forced her to spin around.

With wide surprised eyes, she said, "Hello, John."

He, still in a bit of shock, responded with, "Hello, Melissa."

At this point, Stiles answered the Sheriff's question. "Yeah, Scott brought that over for the steaks for tonight. I would have done it on the grill outside, but I figured you might drive by the house and you would have noticed the smoke, which would ruin the surprise." Stiles then began to pout and wined, just above a whisper, "although it happened anyway." Naturally, John reminded of a few questions he had about the situation he walked into, so he decided to sit down before he started anything.

"I just have a few questions: what is Derek Hale doing in my house, why are we having a Father's Day meal today when it's on Sunday, why didn't I see Melissa's car outside, and do I get to have steak?" Ok, admittedly he could have asked one question at a time, but Stiles, the good son that he is, was able to answer it all in order, but not before picking up a box from the counter, that the Sheriff did not notice before, and placed it in front of him.

"Derek was dropping off a gift we couldn't pick up ourselves, and offered to help us with setting up; we would have celebrate Father's Day tomorrow or Sunday, but you and Ms. McCall have opposite schedules for the next couple days, and she actually followed the plan of having this be a surprise party by parking down the street, and I was actually planning on letting you have the biggest piece of steak."

The Sheriff was touched to say the least, but now two little things were bothering him. "You never let me eat steak. Not since the doctor said I needed to change my eating habits, and why couldn't you pick up the gift."

Stiles couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through his hair and said, "You have been doing so well with changing your diet that I decided to let you have steak and an obscene amount of butter for once, albeit that you eat a salad with it. Scott and I would have picked your gift up, but the specialty shop is a couple hours away and closes by five, so we couldn't work that with school and Ms. McCall having the mid-day shift."

The Sheriff pointed to the box and looked to Stiles. After receiving a smile and a nod, he lifted the top of the box to find two chocolate walkie-talkies, a pair of handcuffs, a badge, and a baton stick. Upon closer inspection, he realized the badge number on the piece of candy matched his own real one with "BHSD" on the top and the town's crest in the middle.

"There is a specialty candy store that does handmade molds for all of the candy they make. Each piece is a different type of chocolate," Scott informed the Sheriff.

To say that he was touched was the understatement of the evening. He couldn't have known up until now how much love he felt from the three people in the room. Sheriff John Stilinski was trying to hold back tears until he heard someone clearing their throat and was quickly reminded that there was a fifth person in his house.

Still looking uncomfortable, Derek Hale said, "I think I'll just be leaving now."

The Sheriff nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'll, um, walk you out. I actually need to get back to patrol." He waved a quick bye to his special family and began to walk outside with the Hale boy. They walked toward their cars in complete silence with the Sheriff still looking touched and Derek Hale still looking like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

John watched the young man about to enter his car when he called out, "Derek."

Quickly, he turned his head to the Sheriff with a face that said he was sure he was going to get arrested now, but instead John said, "Thank you."

For the first time since Hale was a little boy, he smiled at the Sheriff and said, "No problem, Sir."

* * *

**With it being Father's Day, at least up until a couple hours ago, I felt that it would be nice to have a Sheriff Stilinski moment to commensurate today. This is actually my first time writing a fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review.**


End file.
